This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have solved a crystal structure of a prokaryotic homologue of a eukaryotic protein complex that suggests a new functional oligomeric state. We have purified the new oligomer of a eukaryotic protein and need to confirm the structures have the same shape. We also have protein in complex with it's substrate that will significantly advance our understanding of the proteins function. In addition, we have higher order complexes of multiple proteins in the system. All of these are biologically relevant and we have structures of many of the pieces. Getting high resolution molecular envelopes will identify relevant protein interfaces.